1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locknut assemblies designed to be locked into a certain position after being screwed onto a threaded member and, more particularly, to locknut assemblies that can be adjusted while maintaining a predetermined torque.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that locknuts are capable of preventing the antirotation of bolts. In a typical conventional construction, the bolt or shaft can be provided with an axial groove or keyway, while the locknut will be equipped with an annular locking member having an inwardly-extending key. The locking member is adapted to extend over the shaft with the key extending into the bolt keyway. The locking member is also frequently provided with the ability to lock the nut into position to prevent the locknut from turning on the shaft. A widely-used locknut assembly includes a locknut which has provided, on one of its end faces, diametrical notches that can be used to lock the nut onto a shaft. The locknut can be screwed onto a threaded rod or shaft that is provided with a radial through hole. The diametrical notches in the locknut must be positioned opposite the through hole in the shaft, and a pin, such as a Carter pin, can be inserted into the nut so that it seats within the two notches in order to lock the nut onto the shaft. A constant problem that exists in this field lies in the fact that the proper tightening of a locknut depends on specific diametrical notches of the locknut being brought into a complementary position relative to the through hole in the threaded rod or shaft. Thus, if the two notches in the locknut are not properly aligned with the through hole in the threaded shaft, when the locknut has been tightened to a predetermined design torque, it then becomes impossible to securely place the Carter pin into position. Accordingly, the locknut then must be rotated to either loosen the torque or increase the torque beyond the desired level to permit the complementary insertion of the Carter pin.
Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art to resolve this continuing problem in an economical manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,323 discloses a lock assembly wherein a lock ring is mounted within an undercut annular recess of the locknut to accommodate adjustments in locking the nut assembly within a desired torque range. As can be readily appreciated, numerous attempts have been made to resolve this problem in an economical manner that is complementary with the specific application of the locknut assembly in its intended point of use. Thus, the prior art is still seeking to provide the optimum solution for specific applications of maintaining a predetermined torque or rotational position between a shaft member and a locknut.